Despertares Momentos de pareja Conversaciones
by Dra. Beckett
Summary: Despertares, momentos compartidos, conversaciones... Describo aspectos que no creo que la serie nos muestre, pero que seguro que están ahí. Capítulo 4: Flashes - Castle's POV. Enjoy! CONSEJO: Ir más allá del 'Capítulo 1'.
1. Chapter 1

A veces me despierto en medio de la oscuridad. Mis ojos se abren lentamente y observan las sombras del techo, formadas por las figuras que la luz es incapaz de atravesar. Observo cómo el silencio se hace protagonista de la estancia, salvo por la lenta y acompasada respiración de mi compañero de cama.

Me giro sobre el colchón, haciéndome un pequeño ovillo. Mi rostro queda contra su rostro. Me acerco un poco más. Recibo con una pequeña sonrisa el calor que irradia su cuerpo. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, su pelo revuelto… Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi médula. Para mi sorpresa, él se acerca más a mí. No sé si sus actos son fruto de sus sueños, pero pasa un brazo sobre mi cintura.

- Quédate conmigo, Kate –murmura dulcemente.

- Siempre –respondo uniéndome a su abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Me despierto con el sonido de fondo de lo que parece ser un documental. Deduzco que es un documental porque la voz del narrador es inconfundible. Grave, profunda, neutra… Intento estirarme, algo incómodo. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que estoy tumbado en el sofá. Inhalo el olor a cuero y junto a él, percibo un ligero toque a café y a cerezas.

Incorporo torpemente la cabeza. Tengo un libro sobre mi regazo, abierto. Debo de haberme quedado dormido en el sofá mientras leía. Me percato de que la habitación está tenuemente iluminada. Deben ser las cinco de la tarde.

¿Dónde estará ella? Agudizo mi oído. Oigo pasos descendiendo por las escaleras del loft. Ahí está. Entrada triunfal que no puedo ver. Maldito respaldo del sofá.

Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza contra el cuero y cierro los ojos. Me concentro en oír sus pasos descalzos sobre la madera. Si no me equivoco, se dirige hacia la cocina diáfana. Se para. Debe de estar cogiendo algo. Y está feliz. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Canturrea. Muy bajo, pero audible. Sonrío para mí. El tintineo de unas tazas me dice que ha preparado café. Nuestro pequeño ritual… Entonces el sonido molesto de su móvil estropea la belleza y simplicidad de la escena. Suelta una maldición. Toso. Me giro, quedando tumbado de costado. El libro se cae al suelo.

- Beckett.

Me encanta la manera con la que coge el teléfono. Tan directa. Tan dispuesta a cumplir con el motivo de la llamada.

- No, no. No me interrumpes… Espera…

Oigo que se acerca. Me hago el dormido, pero tengo los ojos entrecerrados. Llega hasta donde estoy. Con un rápido movimiento apaga la televisión. Sujeta el móvil entre su mejilla derecha y su hombro. Coge un bolígrafo de la mesilla y se dispone a anotar algo en la pequeña libreta que lleva en la mano.

- Lo tengo… Sí, yo aviso a Castle.

Intento no sonreír al oír mi nombre. Me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Está de pie, al lado del sofá. Deja la libreta sobre la mesilla y cuelga después. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, agitándolo. No tiene ganas de ir. Recoge el libro del suelo.

Vuelve a desaparecer de mi vista. Me muevo un poco. Dejo que uno de mis brazos cuelgue del sofá, mientras que el otro lo posiciono contra mi pecho. Me doy cuenta que Kate sigue con lo que estaba haciendo. Las tazas comienzan a llenarse de café. Sus pasos vuelven a oírse. Regresa a mi lado.

La porcelana toca la madera. Noto cómo se hunde una pequeña porción del sofá, situada junto a mi cadera. Siento el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío. Luego su mano llega hasta mi costado derecho y comienza a masajearme lentamente. Sabe perfectamente cómo despertar a alguien de la manera más dulce. Gimo suavemente. Doblo una pierna.

- Rick…

Se acerca más a mí.

- Sé que estás despierto.

Su respiración alcanza la piel de mi cuello. Coloca un beso sobre el ángulo de mi mandíbula.

- Tenemos que irnos.

Abro los ojos. Comienzo a acariciar con lentitud el brazo con el que me ha despertado.

- ¿Quién era? –mi voz suena dormida.

- Ryan.

Con su otra mano, intenta peinar mi cabello. Inevitablemente cierro los ojos.

- No. Tenemos que irnos.

Deja de hacerlo. Vuelvo a abrirlos justo a tiempo para ver esa pequeña sonrisa.

- Bébete el café y nos vamos, gran Rick.

Se inclina para besarme. Intento captar sus labios. Prolongar el beso. Se separa otra vez con esa sonrisa y se levanta. Alcanzo a cogerla de la mano para que aún no se vaya.

- ¿Puedo conducir?

- Ni lo sueñes.

Había que intentarlo.

* * *

Este ha sido más largo que el anterior. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un comentario siempre es bienvenido. Sugerencias incluidas. Merci (:


	3. El baño de Beckett

Al igual que cada noche que compartimos cama, toca por la mañana compartir el baño. Desde que me mudé, siempre he pensado que tenía un baño bastante amplio. Hasta ahora. Todo tiene su explicación, por supuesto.

Empecemos describiendo mi baño. Cuatro paredes que delimitan el espacio suficiente para que en cada una de ellas se posicione lo esencial. Además de permitir moverse sin dificultad en el centro del cuarto. En una pared la bañera con su ducha. A un lado, el inodoro. En otra, la ventana, posicionada frente a la pared de la puerta. Y de cara a la ducha, el doble lavabo, con un gran espejo con sus luces incluidas. Mi rostro se refleja ahora mismo en él. Oh. Las paredes están cubiertas por un azulejo blanco, y el suelo negro. Simple y sencillo. Sin faltar pequeños detalles que lo hacen bonito.

Ahora pasemos a describir la razón por la que todo se ha visto reducido de repente. El sujeto en cuestión mide un metro ochenta y siete. Me saca una cabeza frente al espejo y tiene unos brazos que son el doble que los míos. No me quejo de sus brazos, ni de sus manos. Sin embargo, cuando ambos estamos juntos, mano a mano frente al espejo, su cuerpo y sus brazos no me dejan espacio. Ocupa casi los dos lavabos. Con esto no quiero que penséis que está gordo. No. Es, simplemente, grande. El gran Rick. Y yo a su lado sin tacones, me siento pequeña.

Para que os hagáis una idea, contaré algo. El otro día entré al baño y me lo encontré echándose la crema de afeitar. No pude evitar que mi cara se llenara de blanco al recibir un beso de buenos días. Yo, con la intención de lavarme la cara, tuve que darle un golpe de cadera para que se echara a un lado. El volvió a echarse la crema, la cual estaba en mi lado. Su brazo golpeó mi coronilla al intentar cogerla. Como disculpa, besó la zona donde me había dado. Os podéis hacer una idea del color de mi pelo. Por fortuna iba a ducharme. Luego volvió a ocupar todo el baño en buscar de su cuchilla de afeitar. Mi espacio vital quedó reducido. Dudé en meterme en la bañera. Al final encontré la cuchilla entre mis cosas en el armario al lado de los lavabos. Mi cuerpo chocó, otra vez, contra el suyo al girarme para dársela. Cuando por fin creí que podría meterme en la bañera tranquila, él quería algo. Aquellos ojos azules pedían mi atención y yo no podía negarme. Quería que lo afeitara. Justo en el momento en el que fui a quejarme por la diferencia de altura, él se arrodilló a mi lado, tendiéndome la cuchilla de afeitar. Espero que la próxima vez lo que me tienda sea distinto. ¿He dicho eso en alto? No pude quitar una sonrisa tonta de mi cara durante el tiempo que duró aquello, mientras que sus grandes brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Al finalizar, besé sus labios, alegre por ver que ya no pinchaba. Se echó el aftersavhe y se marchó a vestirse, dándome antes un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Toda esta historia finalizó con mi tan ansiada, y necesitada, ducha. Como pequeño detallé, diré que la cortina de la ducha es nueva. La anterior había sido arrollada por él. Me abstengo de contar esa historia.

- ¿Preguntándole al espejo quién es la más guapa del reino?

Volviendo al presente, aquí llega él, vestido con su camiseta azul del pijama y sus boxers de cuadros verdes. Se coloca detrás de mí y comienza a mover su cabello, como si de un casco se tratase. Yo sigo con el ceño fruncido. El pega su pecho contra mi espalda. Luego coloca su barbilla sobre mi hombro, curvándose levemente. Me mira a los ojos a través del espejo. Un espejo lleno por nuestra imagen.

- ¿No te gusta lo que dice?

Si alguien viniera ahora mismo, creería que estamos locos. Golpeo cariñosamente mi cabeza contra la suya, sonriendo ante el gesto. Me giro. Comienzo a jugar con la tela de su camiseta. Ladeo la cabeza.

- ¿Kate? –pregunta bajito.

- ¿Un baño?

Entonces nos miramos directamente, sin espejos de por medio. Entrecierra los ojos y me rodea con los brazos.

- ¿No tiene trampa?

- No. Un baño. Tú y yo.

- La última vez llenamos el baño de agua.

- Repitámoslo.

Lo miro desafiante. Él me responde con un beso.

¿Y sabéis qué? No me importa que llene mi baño, siempre que llene de besos mis mañanas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. (:


	4. Flashes

- Señor Castle, ¡aquí por favor!

- Castle… Aquí… Sonría.

- ¡Castle!

- ¡Señor Castle!

Gritos. Mi nombre. Miles de flashes ciegan mis ojos. Voces que parecen ecos unas de otras, me obligan a mirar a un lado y a otro. Debo de salir en todas las fotos con los ojos cerrados. Con la boca abierta. No deseo ver esas fotos. La sonrisa de mis labios se cansa de posar. Los primeros cinco minutos están bien. Los siguientes cinco minutos son eternos. Este pasillo de cámaras se hace interminable. El arsenal de mis mejores posturas frente a la cámara se ha acabado: serio, burlón, graciosillo, juguetón, sexy… Incluso les he hecho fotos con mi iPhone.

En estos momentos me pregunto por qué decidí venir a la gala benéfica del Alcalde. Ya no busco nada. No quiero fama. No quiero reconocimiento. No quiero flashes en la cara. No quiero mujeres. Solo la quiero a ella.

Ella. Está esperándome al final de este pasadizo de la tortura. Oculta por la tranquilidad de la oscuridad. Alejada del alboroto. El Alcalde tuvo la cortesía de invitarla. No hemos venido como pareja. Nadie sabe que lo somos. Eso le da cierta emoción.

- ¡Señor Castle! ¿Dónde está Nikki Heat?

Las palabras mágicas. Y la multitud se revoluciona. Ahora todos gritan lo mismo. Levanto una mano, intentando ocultar mi cara de algunos flashes. Miro hacia donde está ella. Me está haciendo un gesto negativo con el dedo. Le di mi palabra de Scout de que no la sacaría frente a las cámaras. Todos sabemos que nunca fui un Scout. Me dirijo hacia ellos. Les hago un gesto con la mano para que esperen. Ando. Ando como un tonto. Esquivando a otras celebridades, también invitadas por el alcalde. Llego hasta ella.

- Ni se te ocurra –me murmura entre dientes.

- Entendido.

Miento y la cojo de la mano. Intenta esconderla. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en los míos. "Te odio" me dicen con todo el cariño del mundo. Una última mirada y la convenzo. La guío lentamente. Vuelvo al pasillo interminable, pero acompañado. No tardan en salir los primeros flashes hacía nosotros. Los sonidos de miles de fotos. Sonrío porque sí. Sin ninguna pose. Seguimos andando. Ella al principio miraba al suelo. Vergonzosa. Con elegancia. Entonces nos paramos a medio camino, donde no hay nadie. Acompasados nos pasamos un brazo por la cintura. En ese instante dejo de mirar a los objetivos. Solo la miro a ella. Lleva el pelo recogido con una trenza… No sé qué clase de peinado es, pero está perfecta. Ahora el photocall tiene color. Color morado. Observo cómo con un ligero movimiento, ella posa la mirada en cada una de las cámaras. Una mirada penetrante y muy femenina. Katherine Beckett vale para esto.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. No pestañeamos. Me dice, sin palabras, que esta jugada me la va a devolver. Algo más potente que el resto de flashes me deslumbra. Su sonrisa. Esos dientes bien colocados. Esos labios. Ejerzo cierta presión con mi mano que se posa en su cintura. La arrimo más a mi cuerpo. Volvemos la vista al frente. Apoyo mi mejilla sobre el perfil de su cara. Para mi sorpresa, Kate lleva la otra mano a mi pecho. Ahora ella es quién aprieta su mano sobre mi cintura. No sé cómo estará mirando a aquellas cámaras, pero parece que les gusta. Y demasiado. Entonces el tiempo se para o soy yo. No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir es que esos labios que admiro, están besando mi mejilla. Abro la boca, mostrando mi asombro. Los periodistas están disfrutando con el gesto cariñoso.

Se separa con una carcajada. Me susurra al oído que esto no ha acabado aquí. Entrecierro los ojos, curioso. Frunce los labios.

- ¡Queremos un beso!

Ahora es cuando Beckett los mira mal y yo me río. Los otros sujetos, objeto del resto de fotos, nos pisan los talones. Decidimos que ya es hora de acabar con las fotos. Salimos cogidos de la cintura.

Creo que ha sido el mejor photocall de toda mi vida. Siempre pensé que a todas las fiestas les faltaba algo. Cuando era yo el que estaba incompleto. Mis vagos pensamientos, sobre cómo me siento, se ven interrumpidos cuando ella se deshace de mi brazo una vez que llegamos a la oscuridad y a la tranquilidad de la fiesta. Sin embargo, nuestros caminos no se separan. Vamos cogidos de la mano. Enganchados de los dedos. Ni muy fuerte, ni muy débil. Como una leve caricia.

Querida Katherine Beckett, me digo mientras la miro de reojo, gracias por aceptar la invitación. Gracias por tener el valor de salir ahí fuera conmigo. Gracias por poner color a mi vida. Gracias por regalarme tus miradas, tus palabras escritas por el brillo de tus ojos. Gracias por alumbrar la oscuridad con tu sonrisa. Gracias por demostrar con un simple beso, que quieres lo que yo quiero. Gracias por guiarme con una caricia.

- Aún estoy enfadada contigo –me susurra.

Gracias por ser cómo eres.

* * *

Ha sido algo más 'meloso' que el resto. Espero volver a teneros como lectores en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
